Reunited
by mamika
Summary: Johnlock. a bit plotless. Kinda set into empty hearse but loosely. Sherlock is back, John is struggling with mixed feelings. and then they are both in the living room of 221B and settle things a bit.


This was insipred By mangificent gif. I hope I did honor to it.  
I shall let you be my judges.  
and those who has not seen the gif, I hope you still enjoy the litle fic ;)

* * *

John was furious. For years he had waited for Sherlock to come back, flare in like he always did with that bloody dramatic coat and bouncy curls and act like he hadn't jumped from the Bart's roof.  
He had waited, hoping and praying that it had been just a magic trick, that he had deciphered Sherlock's "note" correctly.  
And now when he had mostly given up on hope, had moved on after finding Mary, now he flounced back. And even more Sherlock-way than he had imagined. He had thought that Sherlock would send him a text, asking why he wasn't at the newest crime scene. Or when he would be at Bart's meeting Stanford he would see Sherlock there, behind his microscope.  
Or one day after work coming home to 221B Sherlock would be lying on the couch.  
Which was why after few months he had refused to go to Bart's, have anything to do with crime scenes and never went back to Baker Street. The hope had been too crushing, and when he didn't saw Sherlock a piece more would crumble from his heart.

And now. He sat in the cab, fisting his hands. He could not believe Sherlock would come back and just on the evening when he had planned to propose to Mary, when he had let go of the hope of seeing Sherlock alive. Heck, he had even went to 221B just to prove himself that it was okay to finally let go. Never to forget but not clinging to false hope.

"I rather like him" He blinked. And looked at Mary.

"What?"  
"I like Sherlock"

He scoffed and looked out of the window. He was jealous. Of hearing Mary saying that. He puckered his lips and frowned. He didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't that he was jealous of Mary's attention. But he didn't like it that she was speaking about him. That she was sounding pleased with what she had seen. Sherlock was his.  
He exhaled through his nose. This was a bit not good. No, this was worse.

He was starting to shift from furious to happy. Sherlock was back. And Sherlock had come back just in the nick of time. He was happy that Sherlock had come before he had popped the question.

"Dear God.." he muttered to himself.

The next day he fought with himself the whole time. He did not want to go to see Sherlock. He craved to do so.  
But he didn't want to do anything rash. He had already shaved his mustache because of Sherlock. That had already been a bit much and he had flinched when Mary had said that he was shaving for Sherlock.  
Because it was true. He didn't want it to be so but it was. And now he really needed to get his head into gear and emotions in check before he could meet Sherlock.

When he finally figured that he was ready Sherlock had already saved his life. Oh, Mary had been there too. It was fascinating how easily Sherlock had slipped back into his mind and life. And how fast he was pushing Mary out of focus.  
So he decided to face Sherlock head on, come what may. It was Sherlock he was talking about, there was no chance that he would have changed so much in few years that Sherlock would see what he was feeling. Sherlock wasn't one for sentiment. After their first meal together they had never approached the subject of Sherlock being able to date. So there was nothing that he would be concerned. What he was feeling was just what _he_ was feeling, not what they were feeling. He had given up on trying to say that his feelings were just a result from the relief of having him back. Because they were way older than that.

~~0~~

He entered the living room and saw Sherlock standing there, back towards him. He drew in a sharp breath. It felt just like his dreams. He had to make sure this was real

"Sherlock?" he asked. Sherlock turned around, not the least surprised.

"Oh, John" they stared at each others. He could swear Sherlock was looking a bit awkward. Indeed, Sherlock shuffled a bit and put his hands into his pockets. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" he said and grinned a bit. His own anxiety was decreasing. He tried to comfort Sherlock too and changed the subject "You know who did this?"

"No" Sherlock said and looked very disappointed and... worried? The next words confirmed that "But I will find out. No one will risk your life like this" there was a dark, ferocious scowl on Sherlock's face.

"Sherlock.." he said softly, unsure of what to say but wanting to get that look from Sherlock's face. Clear the mesmerizing, color changing eyes. He licked his lips when the eyes locked with his. "I...I'm glad you are not dead" he finally managed to say. Sherlock smiled slowly and he couldn't stop the answering smile

"As am I. And it's good to see you are still capable of stating the obvious"  
he giggled.

"I missed you" he said on impulse. He watched how Sherlock froze for a moment, eyes blinking rapidly.

"It's... good to see you doing well" Sherlock answered after a moment of silence, looking to the side.

Slowly he made his way across the room to Sherlock. The taller man didn't move, but the eyes trailed his every movement.

"Sherlock, I..." he started, stopped and cleared his throat. He licked his suddenly dry lips. And he chickened out "Thank you for saving me"

The look Sherlock gave him was nothing that he had expected. It was fond and there was steel in it.

"John." his eyes were drawn to Sherlock's and he hardly dared to breath. Sherlock stepped a bit closer, there were just a foot between them, looking down at him. They had always tended to stand a bit closer than standard distance. The intense stare made him shiver "John. I will always, always save you. No matter what it will cost me. My reputation, life, the work." there was a sad smile "I don't care what it takes John"

His mouth opened and he could just stare Sherlock, totally dumbfounded. Had he heard correctly? He felt his lips tug into a smile and he let it come. He saw some tension leak out of Sherlock.

And then, heart beating loudly in his chest he reached out a hand and caressed Sherlock's cheek before placing the hand on the warm cheek, fingers curling along his jawline and middle finger finding it's way into the curls behind the ear.

When Sherlock exhaled softly and blinked slowly he placed his other hand on the other side of Sherlock's face and leaned closer. Not wanting to spook Sherlock he kept looking at him but when Sherlock's eyes slipped closed and his lips parted he felt such a surge of joy and confidence that he pressed their lips together.

It didn't last long, just slight brush of the lips, he softly run his tongue against Sherlock's lips and then he pulled back.  
He blinked to reassert himself, caressed Sherlock's cheek a bit more and only then he dared to look into the eyes again questioningly.  
His heart fluttered and he smiled softly when he noticed the slight moisture in Sherlock's eyes and the beautiful shocked delight on his face

"John..." Sherlock breathed out. He was about to say something when Sherlock stepped right against him and wrapped his hands around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He felt Sherlock's breath against his ear, the huffs moving his hair and tickling.

But that didn't really matter because he was being hugged by Sherlock. Fiercely he wrapped his hands around Sherlock's waist and pulled them firmly together.

They stood like that for a while and then Sherlock spoke into his hair

"What about Mary?"

he snorted

"Screw Mary."

"I'd rather not" Sherlock responded and they dissolved into a giggling fit. When they had their breath back he sighed and straightened up and looked at Sherlock

"But seriously though. She is great. But... it's you. It has always been you Sherlock. So don't worry about it, I deal with Mary"

Sherlock cleared his throat

"So you.. you will move out of her place?"

he frowned and Sherlock was busy not looking at him

"Yes, well, I was kinda hoping we could live here again. Unless you...?" he started asking, eyebrows rising high. That got Sherlock's head snap right back towards him

"No, no, I like it here. I like you here" Sherlock said hurriedly.

He smiled and Sherlock shuffled, one hand going back into his pocket and the other ruffling his hair, throwing it askew.  
The look made him lick his lips again. Sherlock noticed it, the eyes narrowed and then there was that little  
"Oh" sound. He loved hearing it. For so long he had thought he would not hear it again.

With that his motivator he buried his hand into the locks, briefly marveling the feel against his hand and then he kissed Sherlock again. More thoroughly this time, and Sherlock didn't mind. More to the point, he shifted his hips so they were aligned and then dived deep into his mouth with his tongue.

He couldn't stop the grunt escaping from his mouth and Sherlock pulled back, one arm around his waist, the other having snaked on his neck, playing with the short hair there, holding them close still.

They both took a stock at where they were, what they were doing and then they kissed the third time, Sherlock initiating it this time, sweeping in and claiming his lips, turning his head a bit using the hand on his neck. His knees were going weak and he had to lean his head against Sherlock's shoulder when they stopped for air.

"Good God Sherlock" he whispered and felt the deep baritone chuckle through Sherlock's chest. He closed his eyes and drunk in the scent of Sherlock, the sound of him and the hands wrapped around him, one hand playing in his hair.

They were like this for a while and then Sherlock said quietly

"John, I think there is things we need to discuss"

He sighed. He knew this was not going to be easy, Sherlock had never been easy and now there was the whole Mary thing, Sherlock's absence and clearing his name to work on.

"Yes, you are right, as always. You want tea?"

Sherlock squeezed him momentarily, fast enough that he could have imagined it if he didn't know better and let him go. Reluctantly he let Sherlock step away.

Before he went to the kitchen he said

"You had better not leave me behind Sherlock. Never again"

there was a soft exasperated sigh

"I don't want to leave you behind."

that was as close to a promise as he would get and he knew it. The Work would always take it's toll and he knew Sherlock would not risk his safety if he could avoid it.

It was so sweet he felt like his chest would explode. And it was painful to know too. Because that meant he could never be sure that Sherlock would not do something incredibly stupid just for his sake.  
Well then, he thought and straightened his back whilst waiting the water to boil. He just had to make damn sure that Sherlock would not end up in such a situation without him. Because then he could stop Sherlock from going too far.

He brought the cups back to the living room only to notice that Sherlock had lied down on the sofa, in his old way, and was already asleep. He carefully walked there, placed the cups on the table and smiled at Sherlock. There were new lines on his face and he looked truly exhausted. He shook his head and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the couch and started drinking his tea. He did not have the heart to wake Sherlock.

When he was done he got up and was about to go take the cups back to kitchen when Sherlock spoke

"I could make room for you too". The words were slurred and Sherlock was just peeping between his lashes.

"Then, you git, move" he said fondly and obediently Sherlock scooted to his side and pressed against the backrest, giving him space to crawl into Sherlock's arms, back against him. When he was settled Sherlock pried his long pale hand to come from under his head, to work as a pillow and he gently nuzzled against it before sighing and closing his eyes.  
Sherlock other hand came over his torso and pulled him flush against his body

"I don't want you to fall" came barely audible mumble. He just snorted but let Sherlock have his explanation. He was feeling too good, too warm and too damn content.

"Good night Sherlock"

"Night John"

And after few more wriggles to get truly comfortable they settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

I know there wasn't a huge plot but... I was aiming for cutesy stuff so...


End file.
